Problem: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $31\div 4 = ~$
Answer: Let's divide ${31}$ circles into groups of $4$. We get $7$ groups of $4$ with $3$ circles leftover. $31 \div 4 = 7 \text{ R } 3$